Elemental King
by KuroAce0
Summary: Year 2115, the world is in chaos due to the effect of "The Mainland"'s formation. Kings of 7 different regions has risen. But it's up to our young hero to become the ultimate Elemental King.
1. Intro

Elemental King

**INTRODUCTION**

Due to mankind's sense of pride, ignorance, and greed many wars have been fought over a 100 year timespan. The world has suffer from the cruelty of mankind and has responded by shrinking. The World is now 75% of its original size which was last documented in 2014. As a result of this shrinkage, the tectonic plates holding land together collapsed causing the seven continents to float. Each continent gravitated towards each other causing them to overlap and created one gigantic land mass called "The Mainland". Many islands still exist, but most are not suitable for humans to live on, so the Mainland harbors about 99% of humanity.

Although mankind suffer, one would think that the evilness would cease to exist and man would move forward together. Wrong. People joined together and created groups; hatred among the groups rose to a point where separation was needed. Thus 7 groups were formed and lived in the 7 different regions of the mainland. The groups: The Mobu took the Desert region, Tundaressa took the Arctic region, the Glopies took the Mountains, Spitfire took the volcanic region, The Narmaic group took Forest, The Obie settled in the Swamp, and the group left with the Shadow region called themselves Kage. As time progressed Villagers began to develop powers that allow them control over their respective habitat. The Mobu gained the ability to control sand and rocks, Tundaressa controlled Ice and Mist, Glopies controlled the Wind, Spitfire controlled fire and gas, Narmaic controlled grass and different poisons, The Obie control Water and Mud, and The Kage controlled Shadows. Every region had flaws, so wars emerged to take over each other's resources. The Kage group's territory was the only territory never entered because there the day only last 4 hours.

Eventually, greed began to grow again causing wars to change focus for taking resources to now conquering and owning land. Each region decide to elect a king to rule and led their respective armies in battle. Each King was the strongest elemental user in the region and their family became royalty. Legend has it that an Eighth element user with the ability to control every element will appear and unite the entire mainland as the supreme ruler "The Elemental King".


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Boy, does this Island suck or what?" said Rai with his hand raised to the sky as if reaching for something distant.

"I can't wait to get off this ghost-town of an island. But what if there's nothing out there, are we the only people left in this world? Is the Island the only thing left?

"Daijin! Daijin! Get your ass up and goto the market before the sun sets! We need fresh fish for dinner since your lazy ass didn't do your chores!"

"Echo who the hell is Daijin Pops! My name is Raijin… Rai-jin!"

Rai sighs. "Okay Pops… You old geezer."

"Huhhhhh, what's that Kai. Pops screams as Rai leaves the Beachhouse.

As Rai walks towards the wood walkway towards the village, he stops and digs in his pocket and pulls out a few coins.

"Fuck, only 8 bronze, that's only enough to get me 2 pieces of fish. Well 2 pieces of fish it is."

As soon as he begin to walk, a beautiful red head girl runs into his line of sight.

"Hey Kid WATCH OUT! Screams the beautiful redhead young woman.

The girl takes off as she see a few bricks beginning to fall off an abandon building. Falling directly over the top of a young boy. The girl manages to push the boy out of harm's way. But now she's stuck in the way.

"Shit, will I make it in time?" Rai begins to think.

*whoosh, crash*

Rai uses his quick step technique to save the girl with moments to spare. With the girl in his arms.

"Hey, you're quite the cutie aren't you? My name is Raijin, but you can call me Rai. He he, what's your name cutie? He says with a charming smile on his face and a handful of boob.

"Get your damn hand off of me, you Pervert!

*slap*

The girl runs off quickly leaving Rai confused with a red handprint spread crossed his face.

"Damn, she smacked me. I didn't even get her name. These Island girls are really no good at all."

Rai begins to walk slowly towards the market when the sun begins to make it's descend. "Ugh, I need to hurry, or Pops will kill me."

Rai reaches the store in time and walks in.

"Hey, Old Lady! Here's the deal I'm a pretty poor kid living with his old ass grandpa, you think you can cut me a deal with your fish."

The Store Lady responds, "Hmmmmm how much, ya got?"

"I have a grand total of 7 bronze! So let's say 3 for 7?

"Ha, No…only 2."

"But you said we can work out a deal", Rai says in a depressed voice.

"HEY GRANDMA, WHAT'S ALL THAT NOISE? YOU NEED SOME… IT'S THAT PERVERT! CALL THE POLICE! I THINK HIS NAME IS SAIJI!"

"IT'S RAIJIN! NOT SAIJI! AND I'M NOT A PERV! Geez, you must be stupid or something."

"I'm not the stupid one! You fucking pervert!

With a smile on her face the old store lady says, "Aki, I'm guessing you guys are close friends."

"We are not!" Aki quickly responds.

"Oh, your name is Aki. Which means bright. What a contradiction." Rai jokes.

"I'll kill you, you damn perv!

"Well before you kill him, how about you go make us some Tea in the back Aki."

"Huh, you're inviting him in?"

"Yes, he is your friend after all"

The 3 proceed to head toward the back of the market. When Raijin attention is drawn toward the poster on the wall.

The poster reads "The King will emerge from the unexpected land. He will have the ability to use the eighth element as he chooses. The King will have to leave his homeland as disaster will strikes the place he calls home before he receives the crown." Underneath the scripture was a picture of a boy with a cat sitting on his shoulders. His hair was plain white as it fell to his shoulders.

"Does the legend interest you, Raijin? You can call me Lady Makoto." The old lady says.

"Nope, not at all. Besides, there's nothing else but this island, and the 50 something people who live here. So it's probably one of those made-up stories."

"I've never seen this boy before, maybe he's the one from the legend, minus the hair. His hair is a deep black, far from the white hair of the legend. But his name Raijin… God of Thunder and Lightning, and he does resemble him." Lady Makoto thinks.

"I can't be here for long, Pops is waiting on me."

"Just one cup wouldn't hurt."

The two take a seat on the couch, as Raijin begans to explain himself and how he met Aki.

"Ahhh so long story short, you have been training in the forest of this island for 10 years and finally decided to come back and happened to save Aki from bricks falling from an abandon building.

Megumi jumps in, "I could've saved myself easily, you know."

Rai agrees sarcastically, "Sure you could've AKI. But back to business Lady Makoto what about that deal now?"

"Hmmm I'll give you 4 pieces."

"4! 4 for the price of 2. Thanks old lady."

After the two makes the exchange of fish for the bronze, Aki asks her grandmother why she gave Rai so much. Lady Makoto simply nodded her head and told Aki to apologize and thank Raijin. But as Aki went to do so, Raijin had already left.

Night arrives and Rai finally makes it home with more fish than he expected.

"Damn Tai, it took you forever, I could have die."

"I know, I know but I got 4 fish for 7 Bronze!"

"Oh Thank You Lord, We're about to have a FEAST! Wait you only had 7 bronze Tai, you must've have did some dirty deeds for this quality of fish."

"Just cook the damn fish already."

After they finished the meal, Rai head to bed.

As he shutting his eyes he recaps his day. Meeting Aki, getting 4 fish for the price of 2, and last learning about that Legend. Maybe his life on the island will be better than he expected.

As Rai sleeps he begins to sweat hard as he's going through the weird dream. While running through a path of completely Darkness being led by a bright white light. Only thing Rai can say is "Wait". He finally catches up to the Light. The light is so bright that he can't make out a shape or its form. The Spirit then calls out, "Raijin, I've chosen you. You're the One. Rai then wakes, and says "I'm the One?"

Pops kicks in Rai's door. "Rai, get up it's time to start your training. Start by doing one thousand laps around the island. Huh, you still aren't up… Two Thousand."

He then sees the puddle of sweat on the floor and the drenched bed. "What on Earth is going on, what the hell happened last night. Sai, Sai, are you okay?

"If you're that worried about me can you at least get my name right? It just got a little hot last night, that's all you can leave now." He says as he pulls himself from under the blanket.

"RAIJIN, YOUR HEAD, YOUR HAIR!

"POPS WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT"

"Here's a mirror."

Rai's hair turn white as snow.

"These young folks these days, always want to copy my generation and dye their hair. We had blonde patches in my youth!"

As Pops walks out the door, Rai says in his head "I'm the Chosen One? Chosen one for what? And what happened to my hair?

**CHAPTER 1 END**


End file.
